mtararatfandomcom-20200214-history
Zack Mullen
"Mullen" redirects here. For other people named Mullen, see List of Mt. Ararat subjects. Zackery Daniel Mullen — commonly referred to as "Zack Mullen" or just "Mullen" — is one of the main subjects of Mt. Ararat, and the longest-lasting protagonist. He composed the music to Nathaniel Nelson's song West Rose, which is used as the series' theme song for the second half of Season Four. Role in Mt. Ararat Zack Mullen first appeared in the series' pilot, First Day Filming. He is shown sitting at a lunch table next to Joanna Brown as she berates Nathaniel (as the cameraman) for getting a B in art class. Zack responds to Joanna's criticism of Nathaniel by telling her that he "...didn't even take art class." Mullen had several guest appearances throughout the second and third seasons, often in conjunction with his older friend Zach Clark. The two of them starred together in the Season Three special Street Musicians. As of episode three of Season Four — "Guys, We're Not Even Passing the Prius!" — Mullen began appearing in nearly every episode as the primary subject and secondary cameraman. Dropping out In the Season Four mid-season finale — entitled Zack's Dropping Out — it comes to light that Mullen has decided to drop out of high school and get his GED, much to the chagrin of his creative writing teacher, Ms. Cass. He returns the following day to sign the papers, and is confronted by Ms. Cass — as well as his advisory members — about remaining at school. After a long discussion, he is convinced, and stays at Mt. Ararat. Later, in episode seventeen of Season Four, Nathaniel reveals that Mullen hasn't been at school in several days. He and Hudson drive to Mullen's house to confront him about his absence. Mullen reveals that he has gone through with dropping out after all, but has enrolled in night school at Oak Hill High School, and is still going to get his diploma. After this, Mullen began appearing less and less frequently, although he was still referenced quite a bit by other subjects. Work Mullen is an accomplished singer and musician, favoring the guitar above other instruments. Along with Nathaniel, he wrote the Mt. Ararat theme song, West Rose. He also wrote and produced the song Who We Are, whose music video can be found on his YouTube channel. Before dropping out, Mullen was enrolled in Ms. Cass's creative writing class, in which he participated more than most of the other students. His writings usually involved the themes of life, purpose, and regret. In creative writing, Mullen wrote a poem entitled "I Can't See Clearly." In Zack's Dropping Out, Ms. Cass begins reading the poem in tribute to Mullen, and his voice is heard coming in over hers. Mannerisms Mullen's speech is peppered with malapropisms, such as "that rod I was gonna go down" rather than "that road I was gonna go down," or "cat stan" instead of "CAT scan." This is often a source of ridicule from Hudson and other subjects, although the teasing usually remain lighthearted. Quotes • "has really changed my life. It's, um, it's literally been a therapy. ... It's literally made me a...smarter person, about everything." — [[Street Musicians] • "They did a bunch of tests...they did a test called a cat stan ... And then they told me, 'Yeah, you have pendatitis' and I'm like... 'Well shit. That sucks.'" — [[Cat Stand and Pendatitis]] • "Someone once told me that musicians, artists, and just...weird people, are the people who cause the rest of the world to think differently." — [[Zack's Dropping Out]]